A user device may include a display allowing a user to view a wide variety of content items which may be based on different data types. The display may show information in the form of text, images, graphic objects, bitmaps, video, audio controls, etc. The display may also provide graphic objects which can serve as Graphical User Interface (GUI) widgets permitting user content interaction and control. However, conventional approaches for displaying and controlling content in a simple, accessible manner can present challenges as the number of content options increase and/or the display sizes become limited to sizes consistent with mobile devices. Conventional user interfaces may include formats such as nested menus that may require a user to “drill down” through multiple menus to make a selection.